1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of use of information distribution systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to the automatic distribution of information to different users based on a set of selected criteria.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, users who wish to obtain information through electronic sources must search for a source that will provide the information and then arrange for a transfer of that information, such as a download of the information.
Systems like the World Wide Web (WWW) and on-line service providers, such as CompuServe.RTM. and America Online.RTM., provide searching and indexing engines that can make searching and finding relevant information much easier, allowing the user to search for information based on a list of key words that the user provides to the search engine. However, these systems still require the user to initiate the search, and then sift through the "hits", or found results, to locate any actually relevant information. Also, the user must still know what the user is looking for and make an effort to look for that information.
Electronic news clipping services also exist to clip articles for users based on a pre-determined set of user defined criteria. However, a user's pre-determined criteria normally has to be manually changed by the user. Also, the user is not provided with options to perform further actions based on the articles.
Advertisers and marketers who currently advertise on electronic services also have limited access to users and often can not focus their advertisements due to a lack of information for each user, including positional and demographic information.
Thus, it would be desirable to have an electronic information distribution system which would bypass the limitations stated above.